Rock the Boat
by Nefret429
Summary: Crossover with Dead Last; The Problem get a gig in Jamacia and run into the ghost Capt'n Jack, who won't leave them alone until they help him get the Pearl back.
1. Captian Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl

"Rock the Boat" What happens when my twisted imagination is released... Cross between POTC and the short-lived show Dead Last. The Problem are in Jamacia for a gig, and they run into the ghost of Capt'n Jack Sparrow who won't leave them alone until they help him find the Pearl.  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own any of these characters, though I love all of them. Note: I haven't seen Dead Last in two or three years, so if I get something mixed up, please tell me! For instance, Dennis Budny IS The Problem's manager, correct?  
  
* * *  
  
Vaughn Parrish stared at Dennis Budny suspiciously. The skinny manager shrugged flashing his band a cheesy smile.  
"Come on, guys!" Dennis grinned,"I got you a gig in JAMAICA! Tell me you're not stoked."  
"Dennis, do us all a favor and never use that word agian," Jane Cahill raised her eyebrows.  
"The fact that you want us to go to a place like Jamacia is weird," Vaughn pointed out,"Especially considering where we usually preform..."  
"Guys, guys, guys! This place, Port Royale, is great. It's one of the most important historical centers in the islands! All sorts of weird stories, about pirates and English noblity and-"  
"W-ait!" Scotty Sallback, the previosly unspoken drummer, held up a hand,"Historical. Meaning, there's probably a healthy supply of ghost stories? Which means there's a healthy supply of ghosts?"  
"Well, yeah, but ghosts aren't real. Besides, why is that a problem? This is your big chance!" Dennis protested. The three member of the band, The Problem, looked at eachother with a sigh.  
"Fine," they all said simountaniously.  
  
A week later, the Problem, Dennis in tow, landed in a small airfeild near Port Royale. Vaughn glowered at the jungle around him. A city-kid from birth, that many trees in one place just didn't seem right to him. Why they had to go to a backwards little town like this totally escaped him.  
"Remind me agian why we took this gig?" Vaughn asked irritably,"No one said ANYTHING about jungle. I'm not a big nature fan."  
"Suck it up, Rambo," Jane said as she came out of the plane, unbuttoning her light blue overshirt,"Damn it's hot." Then agian, it's not every day you get to see Jane in that bikini... he thought, apprasing the bassist's blue bikini halter. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, he, Jane and Scotty followed Dennis towards a dark green jeep. Once inside, they rumbled off down a dirt path in the jungle.  
  
Once into town, they found a good-sized tourist trap, full of historic hotels and the like. Their hotel had once been the home of the Governor of Port Royale in the 1700's, or so they had been told. Vaughn wasn't quite sure what people dressed like back then, but the fact that he kept seeing a men and women in period costumes, and that he was sure Dennis had walked through one man at some point, had him believing the guides. Once they had gotten their rooms, he called a pow-wow in Jane's.  
"Did you see that guy in the hallway?" he asked them,"Black coat and hat, red headscarf, dreads, nasty looking sword?"  
"Yeah," Jane nodded,"He's in a portrait in the study downstairs. But in the back, as if he wasn't supposed to be there."  
"As I wasn't, love," they turned to see the man they had been talking about walk through the door, flashing a charming smile,"Didn't think anyone else knew I was around. I was always told I was the most egotistical man to ever sail the Caribbean. It's rather depressing to learn no one remembers Ol' Jack..." The group sighed.  
"Great," Vaughn muttered,"And I was hoping for a ghost-free vacation."  
  
Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated, but please be nice... Good idea? should I continue? It's up to you... Anyways, I'm outta here. ~Neffy 


	2. How to Find a 600 year old Pirate Ship

YAY! Someone else who liked the show! Shame they canceled it... anyway, here you go, enjoy! Dadaduhdadaduhdadaduh... and really bad eggs....

"Well, I have to say, mates, not many people seem to notice me anymore," the ghost remarked as he wondered jauntily around the room,"I suppose being dead has something to do with that, but even so..."

"Well, ah... that's a long story," Scotty answered,"Basicly we found this amulet that lets us see ghosts. But we have to help all the ghosts we find make it back to the beyond by doing whatever they ask."

"Scotty!" Vaughn and Jane hissed at him in unison.

"You just HAD to tell him, didn't you?" Vaughn glared.

"So, you have to do WHATEVER I tell you?" The ghost asked, suddenly very interested.

"No," Jane amended,"We only have to do the one thing that'll get you to be at peace. So what is it, so we can get this over with?"

"Maybe I should introduce meself first, savvy?" he held up a hand,"Captian Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, the most infamous pirate vessel in the Caribbean Sea."

He bowed, sweeping off his worn black hat.

"Uh... I'm Vaughn, that's Jane and that's Scotty," Vaughn offered,"So, what's your demand?"

"All business, you blokes... Well, the one thing that would make me happy... If you could find the Pearl for me..." he grinned.

"Wait, the Pearl. As in your ship?" Vaughn looked up,"You want us to find a 600 year old pirate ship. How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, it seems to me that since you are the ones who are supposed to be putting me at rest, you should have figured that out, mates," Jack pointed decidedly. Jane glared in the way only an annoyed woman could. Jack backed off, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Do NOT look at me like that! Elizabeth used to look at me like that... I had quite enough of her while I was alive! Thank God that she and Will moved on to the netherworlds or heaven or what have you. Alright, I think we can start in Tortuga. All you need to do, mates, is commandeer yourselves a ship. You all don't know how to do that by chance, do ye?"

"Dude, we're a rock band," Scotty pointed out.

"So that's a no?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Jane threw up her hands in aspiration.

"I guess I'll have to walk you through it, then... Well, come on, the quicker we do this the quicker i'll be happy, and the quicker you can go about your business... whatever your business is."

So, yes, no, maybe? R&R, PLEASE! Oh, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Blame my memory and stupid hurricanesâ.

Later, y'all!


End file.
